


When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), Showki - Fandom
Genre: Interrogation, M/M, No Smut, Prison, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, kihyun is criminal investigator, shownu is a guard, some oc's bc im not creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Kihyun loved his job, he really did. But when he had to deal with people who wouldn’t tell him a single word it really set him off.filling in the "prison" prompt





	When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another work for Showki bingo!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

Kihyun loved his job, he really did. But when he had to deal with people who wouldn’t tell him a single word it really set him off.

 

“Why won’t you tell me anything? You not saying anything is making me further believe that you're guilty.” Kihyun eyed the suspect in front of him, a young teen who was supposedly part of a targeted murder. Being a Criminal Investigator wasn’t as easy as the movies and tv shows make it seem.

 

“But I’m not!” The young boy roared making Kihyun flinch.

 

Kihyun adjusted the round glasses perched upon his nose. “But I need you to tell me what happened, where you were, if you knew the victim…”

 

The boy sighed. “I cannot tell you.”

 

“Why not? If you’re supposedly innocent and had nothing to do with this then wouldn’t you like to get out of prison and be free?”

 

“Oh believe me, I do, but I cannot say anything...my brother…”

 

“What about him? He’s one of the suspects. Did he do it?”

 

“I won’t say.”

 

Kihyun hummed. “Are you not telling me because you know he did it?”

 

“HE DIDN’T DO IT!”

 

“Sir I’m going to need you to calm down.” The guard spoke up. Hyunwoo was his name. He and Kihyun had kept each other company for a while since their co-workers were all snarky and rude.

 

“Shut up guard, no one asked you.”

 

“Hey he said calm down!” Kihyun said. He looked right into the suspect's eyes. Something passed over his eyes that made Kihyun feel uneasy. 

 

Before Kihyun could react the suspect launched himself at Kihyun and shoved him to the ground, wrapping his hands around Kihyun’s throat.

 

Kihyun coughed and wheezed as he tried to fight the boy off him. “Hyu-hyunwoo…”

 

“GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!” Hyunwoo yelled as he launched himself at the young boy, dislodging him from Kihyun.

 

Kihyun rolled to the side coughing and spluttering, grabbing his throat, eyes watering. Higher ranked guards came running in and took the boy from Hyunwoo and rushed him into his cell. Hyunwoo quickly walked over to Kihyun and helped him up.

 

“Shit Ki are you okay?” He held Kihyun by his shoulders and scanned him from his head to his toes.

 

“I-I’m okay-ugh my throat…” Kihyun rubbed at his throat as if it was very uncomfortable. Hyunwoo frowned at the smaller male.

 

“I’m taking you to the med room.” Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s arm and lead him to the med room.

 

Hyunwoo knocked on the door of the medical room and a lady appeared in the doorway.

 

“Hello Hyunwoo, hello Kihyun. What brings you two here?” The lady smiled brightly at the two men, she was always one of the nicer people working at the prison.

 

“Hi Rita. Kihyun was interrogating a suspect who attacked him and tried to choke him. His throat seems to be in quite some pain.” Hyunwoo looked sadly at Kihyun who sighed in defeat.

 

“Oh my poor Kihyunnie, come in.” Rita lead them inside and got Kihyun to sit on the examination bed. Hyunwoo stood off to the side anxiously. He really cared about Kihyun, a lot. He’d never told the younger though, he was scared it would ruin their friendship.

 

Rita put on some gloves and started examining Kihyun. She felt around his neck, frowning at some bruises beginning to form on his soft golden skin. “Does it hurt when I press around your neck?”

 

“Only a little.” Kihyun croaked out painfully.

 

Rita hummed and grabbed out a popsicle stick and a light from the drawers next to the bed to look inside Kihyun’s mouth and throat. “Say ‘ah’.”

 

Kihyun did as he was told and Rita pressed the popsicle stick against Kihyun’s tongue with one hand and used the special light to look inside his mouth. “Hmm your throat looks a little swollen but nothing to be worried about.” She removed the popsicle stick and threw it away and put the light away. “Just refrain from talking too much for a good few hours and eat soft foods that won’t be hard to swallow. You can take painkillers just make sure to wash them down with water so that they don’t scratch and irritate your throat further.”

 

Kihyun nodded and stood up. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

 

“You’re most welcome sweetheart. Now go get some rest. I hope I don’t see you back here soon...I mean I hope I don’t see you coming here with injuries again.”

 

Kihyun laughed quietly. Hyunwoo joined them. “Thank you for helping Rita, see you soon.”

 

“Bye Hyunwoo. Bye Kihyun.”

 

The pair waved as they left the medical room. Hyunwoo spoke up as they walked down the hallway. “Hey Ki, wanna go get some lunch?”

 

Kihyun smiled and nodded. Hyunwoo smiled back and they walked to the break room. Hyunwoo made himself a coffee and got Kihyun a glass of water so he could take painkillers. As Kihyun was taking those, Hyunwoo got himself a sandwich and looked for something soft for Kihyun to eat. “Hey Ki is custard okay?”

 

Kihyun giggled and nodded. Hyunwoo smiled back and brought their food over to the table. He and Kihyun ate in a comfortable silence until their head boss walked over to them.

 

“Hello gentlemen. Kihyun, you’ve been doing this job for years yet have failed to get anything out of your current suspect three sessions in a row, one more with no information from him and I’ll have to ask you to step down.”

 

“Y-you’ll fire me?” Kihyun said, eyes wide.

 

“Yes. You need to try harder to stay in the job Kihyun.” With that, he left.

 

Hyunwoo looked over to Kihyun who had his hands over his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hyunwoo instinctively stood and walked over to the younger, moving his brown bangs out of his eyes and thumbing away his tears, cupping his face.

 

“Listen to me Kihyun, you have done your absolute best and it really shows. We both know that ever since we started here, almost everyone hated our guts and have tried everything to get us fired. Just try your best tomorrow. If you’re fired, I’ll quit. We can go start up a bakery like you’ve always wanted to. I’ll pitch in for sure, it’s always been your dream. We can work this out.”

 

Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo with wide watery eyes. “W-we?”

 

Hyunwoo smiled. “Yes we. I won’t leave you Kihyun. I-I really like you...really really like you.” Hyunwoo scratched the back of his neck nervously and he blushed.

 

Kihyun giggled and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

Hyunwoo smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” He enveloped the younger in a tight embrace and they stayed like that until some other workers walked in to have their break.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Kihyun faced the subject again. When he walked into the interrogation room he noticed that the suspect was restrained in the chair across from the table. Handcuffed and strapped, probably to prevent another attack. It didn’t ease Kihyun’s nerves.

 

“Hello again...any plans of opening up today?” Kihyun asked as he sat down, his voice still slightly scratchy.

 

The boy frowned, shaking his head.

 

Kihyun sighed. “Well, considering you attacked me yesterday, I’m beginning to think you really aren’t all that innocent.”

 

The boy growled. “I won’t tell you anything.”

 

“Why? Are you hiding something?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow.

 

“So what if I might be? Not telling you.”

 

Kihyun was growing more annoyed as time passed by. He looked through his previous notes and details on the suspect. “Look kid, we just need you to open up and then if you’re innocent like you say you are you can leave.”

 

“Isn’t it your job to get information from me? Torture me? You’re not doing a very good job at it.”

 

Kihyun had lost his patience. “SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT. You have no right to tell me how well or how horribly I’m doing my job. I-”

 

Before Kihyun could continue, his boss walked in. “That’s enough Kihyun.” He motioned for the higher ranked guards to take the suspect away. They undid the straps and handcuffs and walked him to his cell. “Kihyun...I warned you. I am asking you to step down from your position. Please pack your things and go.”

 

Kihyun took off his ID card connected to a lanyard around his neck and handed it to his boss, storming out the roomcrying, walking to his office. Hyunwoo turned to their boss and handed him his lanyard and ID.

 

“I’m quitting. Good day sir.” His boss stood dumbfounded as Hyunwoo rushed after Kihyun.

 

Hyunwoo made it to Kihyun’s office and let himself in, the younger was sitting on the floor, putting his items into a box. Hyunwoo walked over and wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun turned around and buried his face into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck, sobbing.

 

“Shh Kihyun. I’m so sorry, but we will get through this okay? I just quit. We can leave here together and start your bakery.” Hyunwoo kissed the top of Kihyun’s head and the younger wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s back.

 

“Okay.” he pulled away from the embrace and looked up at Hyunwoo smiling. “I love you.”

 

Hyunwoo smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Just over a year later, kihyun’s bakery was up and running. With the help of their last paychecks, some government help, as well as help from locals, Hyunwoo and Kihyun, opened the bakery. They had advertised and had a grand opening where their friends and family showed up.

 

Kihyun was walking around the bakery making sure everyone was okay and having fun when Hyunwoo hugged him from behind, earning a cute gasp from the younger.

 

“Hyunwoo!”

 

Hyunwoo laughed, hugging Kihyun tighter. “I’m so proud of you babe. This is what you deserve.”

 

Kihyun looked up at him and planted a kiss right on Hyunwoo’s plump lips. “I love you Son Hyunwoo.”

 

“I love you too, my baker boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I wrote this quite quickly so it's not my best work,,,
> 
> Hope it was still okay!
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated uwu
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
